looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories IV
Looney Tunes Halloween Stories IV is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of The New Looney Tunes Show, being a Halloween special. Plot Opening It's Halloween night and Thaddeus Plotz is adorning his mansion with the help of Dr. Scratchansniff, but a short circuit transforms it into a haunted house, scaring the ones who were trick-or-treating nearby (inspired by the opening of The Simpsons episode Treehouse of Horror XII). *'Characters:' Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker), Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (voiced by Rob Paulsen) ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' Scotland Yard detectives Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson are assigned by Inspector Foghorn Leghorn to capture a mysterious man who's killing London's most important figures (spoof of and slighty influenced by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment Four Beheadings and a Funeral). *'Characters:' Porky Pig (as Porky Holmes, voiced by Bob Bergen), Petunia Pig (as Petunia Watson, voiced by Grey DeLisle), Foghorn Leghorn (as Inspector Foghorn Leghorn/The Importants' Ripper, voiced by Jeff Bennett), Barnyard Dawg (as Officer Barnyard Dawg, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Penelope Pussycat (as a suspect, voiced by Tress MacNeille), Bugs Bunny (as the judge, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Minerva Mink (as Marianne Mink, voiced by ), Daffy Duck (as Dafo, voiced by Jeff Bergman), Lola Bunny (as a florist, voiced by Kath Soucie), Pepé Le Pew (as a purveyor, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Claude Cat (as a store owner, voiced by Billy West), Pete Puma (as Lewis Carroll/Victim #1, voiced by Jess Harnell), Wile E. Coyote (as a Duke/Victim #2, voiced by Maurice LaMarche), Marvin the Martian (cameo in the ending, voiced by Bob Bergen), K-9 (cameo in the ending, vocal effects by Frank Welker), Mouse (cameo in the ending, vocal effects by Frank Welker) and (cameo, voiced by Frank Welker) ''Of Men, Rabbits and Mice'' Buster Sheldon (Buster) is the author of a best-selling series of romance novels and has just finished his latest and final installment in his series. While driving through a snowstorm, Buster ends up to crash, after avoid to run over Stephen King. He is rescued by Zany Wilkes (Babs), Buster's self-proclaimed number-one fan. While she discovers that the main character will be killed off in the final chapter, she rages at him before leaving him alone in her house without nothing lest she do something "unwise", but two centain mice (Hubie and Bertie) are ready to antagonize her (spoof of both and and slighty influenced by the Family Guy spoof from Three Kings, albeit more family-friendly, and by The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror segment The Raven). *'Characters:' Buster Bunny (as Buster Sheldon, voiced by Charlie Adler), Babs Bunny (as Zany Wilkes, voiced by Tress MacNeille), Hubie and Bertie (both voiced by Bob Bergen), Claude Cat (as the Deputy Sheriff, voiced by Billy West), Hector the Bulldog (as the Sheriff, voiced by Frank Welker), Foghorn Leghorn (as Mark Sindell, voiced by Jeff Bennett) and (voiced by Jeff Bennett) ''The Verminator'' A cyborg assassin (Dr. Scratchansniff) comes from a post-apocalyptic future to kill Dot Connor (Dot). Shortly afterwards, two soldiers from the future (Rita and Runt) come to protect her and her siblings (Yakko and Wakko) from the assassin, since she is the mother of the future leader of the Resistance against the Brain (spoof of ). *'Characters:' Dot Warner (as Dot Connor, voiced by Tress MacNeille), Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (as the Verminator, voiced by Rob Paulsen), Yakko and Wakko Warner (as Yakko and Wakko Connor, voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively), Rita and Runt (as Penny and Sherman Reese, voiced by and Frank Welker, respectively) and Claude Cat (as Lt. Claude Cat, voiced by Billy West) Closing It's revealed in the ending that Dot fainted out after seeing Plotz's haunted house and the events of The Verminator were all a dream. Claude Cat appears as a doctor who helped her to recover her instincts, but she thinks he's a ghost and starts chasing him (spoof of the closing scene of ). *'Characters:' Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) and Claude Cat (as a doctor, voiced by Billy West) Characters In the stories Credits Opening and closing *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' ''Of Men, Rabbits and Mice'' *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' ''The Verminator'' *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' Transcript Quotes Opening *"Scratshansniff, why are you taking so long? Halloween is tonight and my house isn't done yet!" - Thaddeus Plotz. *"How do vou vonder to finish it quickly, Mr. Plotz? Ich bin nicht Superman" - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. *"Hey guys, let's see what we have in our bags. I got a lot of candies" - Bugs Bunny. *"We got chocolate bars" - Buster and Babs Bunny. *"We got candy canes" - Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner. *"I got a rock. This happens for getting into a fight with the house's owner" - Daffy Duck. *"(looking at Plotz's mansion) Guys, was that house always like that?" - Lola Bunny. *"(when he sees everybody running away) Scratchansniff! What happened?! When I said to adorn my house I didn't say to turn it into to a horror film! You idiot! (he falls out of the window) Ahhhh! (he crashes at the wall) This is the last time I celebrate Halloween" - Thaddeus Plotz. ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' *"Well, well, well, look who's here, son. Master detective Porky Holmes and his, I say, easily amazed sidekick, Dr. Petunia Watson" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(seeing a knob) What's this? A doorknob. Good show" - Petunia Pig. *"We don’t need clues, son. We’ve already caught the killer (Barnyard comes in grabbing Pepé). This mysterious Frenchman is clearly, I say, responsible for the murder. Lock him up till, I say, we find another foreigner, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(panicked) I'm not un assassin, s'il vous plaît. I'm un humble purveyor of deezgusting British cuisine (shows a basket). I've got laverbread, black pudding, haggis..." - Pepé Le Pew. *"Haggis? I say, that's my favorite. (eats a bit of it) We British sure eat a lot of junk" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(coming in, while Pepé is taken to the jail) Inspector, might I have a word with you?" - Lola Bunny. *"Absolutely, girl" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"I'm just a humble florist, but I want to say that I found the murderer. It was yesterday, he seemed to be insane, he made direct contact with me and he dropped this (holds a sword) while he ran away" - Lola Bunny. *"Well, now, I say, now we are going, I say, to see the person in charge of attempted homicide" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Let me go! I must kill Peter Pan for cutting my hand off!" - Captain Hook. *"Uh, in jail you will not, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Yes, I recognize this blade. I sold it as part of a set named the famed Seven Swords of Osiris. Now would you be interested in an illustrated novelette?" - Claude Cat. *"Confound it, man! I-I-I-I need to know who bought those s-s-s-swords!" - Porky Pig. *"It says here the swords were s-s-s-sold to Ms. Marianne Mink" - Porky Pig. *"Mink? The femme fatale industrialist who explores her workers through her beauty? I know just where to find her" - Petunia Pig. *"Dafo's Den of I-I-I-Injustice? Well done, Watson. Here everything that is illegal in this country is done h-h-h-here" - Porky Pig. *"Marianne Mink? Yes, she's here. She is in the opium room" - Daffy Duck. *"The Sword of Osiris. I once possessed the entire collection. Then I sold them all for opium. Oh, how I wish I had them back to sell for more opium!" - Minerva Mink. *"Who did you sell the swords to?" - Porky Pig. *"I think it was a fat bird with sideburns or a black cat with sideburns like that one over there" - Minerva Mink. *"(seeing Penelope) She must being the Importants' Ripper! Get her!" - Porky Pig. *"(when Penelope tries to escape, while she tosses every costumer) Hey, hey. Read the sign! (points to a sign saying "No Tossing Criminals, Thieves, Con-Men and/or Addicts")" - Daffy Duck. *"(gabbing Penelope at her back) Well, well, what, I say, have we here?" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Inspector, you've caught the v-v-v-villainess! But what are you doing in an crime den?" - Porky Pig. *"It's the only way I can get my nephew to go to sleep" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"T-T-T-The Duke of Coyoteton! This is another Sword of Osiris! This m-m-m-means we catched the wrong person!" - Porky Pig. *"(seeing Wile E.'s corpse) Ah, that cat could have killed this one days ago. The body is bloated and the face is rotten" - Petunia Pig. *"It was five minutes ago, you twit (dies)" - Wile E. Coyote. *"I'm not a murderer. I'm not" - Penelope Pussycat. *"This week in our Summer Hanging Series, we're pleased to present the Importants' Ripper! At last London's fearing royalty and celebrities are free to walk in the city" - Bugs Bunny. *"Stay your hand, I-I-I-Inspector. That cat is innocent! The murderer's blade is covered with blood, but the handle is covered with something else: the u-u-u-unmistakable fragrance of (points the sword to Foghorn, who is eating haggis) haggis" - Porky Pig. *"Hey, I say, lots of people like haggis" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Yeah? Well, how many of them have muttonchops? (takes Foghorn's hat off and reveals to have sideburns)" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Why can't you be more like, I say, the other officers? They never say a word against me, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"That's 'cause you fired all the others" - Barnyard Dawg. *"Inspector Leghorn, you were the most famous member of Scotland Y-Y-Y-Yard. Why would you do this?" - Porky Pig. *"Well, the fact is I wanted, I say, to come up with a case even you couldn't solve. And besides, I say, (he runs away) so long, you stupid British twits! (he runs to a hot-air balloon and flies in it, but it gets pierced by a steampunk-styled flying saucer) Remember me for my police work and not the murders!" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"(inside the flying saucer) Oh goody, their fleet is destroyed. Isn't that lovely? (K-9 barks; then a mouse comes in and bites his foot) Ouch! (the mouse gives him a ray laser gun and explodes, destroying the saucer, and leaving Marvin and K-9 hanging from a root, the mouse then laughs of it) I hate Earthlings!" - Marvin the Martian. ''Of Men, Rabbits and Mice'' *"Mark, I've done it. I finished the book and Minnie is dead, the readers are just gonna love it" - Buster Bunny *"Buster, I still wish, I say, I could talk you out of this. Minnie Chastain is, I say, the most successful romance novel book series in our publishing company, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"Yeah, but I want to get into writing more mainstream stuff. You know, something where the reader doesn't have to cry while he's reading it" - Buster Bunny. *"Well, we'll talk about it when, I say, you get back, son" - Foghorn Leghorn. *"I'm your number one fan. I'm your number one fan. I'm your number one fan" - Babs Bunny. *"(groaning) Who... wh... who are you?" - Buster Bunny. *"I'm Zany Wilkes. I saved your life. You were in a terrible car accident, you broke both your legs, but they will to recover in some days" - Babs Bunny. *"Mr. Sheldon, can I making a little question?... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Minnie cannot be dead!" - Babs Bunny. *"Well, you are gonna write Minnie Chastain back to the life, Mr. Man" - Babs Bunny. *"Look, Zany, first of all, you're insane. And second of all, I have to be inspired before I write" - Buster Bunny. *"(bringing a portable TV) Well, how about a litte TV?" - Babs Bunny. *"(to Buster) Maybe, we can help you. See, the only way she can let you go is..." - Hubie. *"Mr. Sheldon?" - Claude Cat. *"Oh my goodness, I'm saved! Let's get out of here before Zany gets back" - Buster Bunny. *"(after Babs shooting to his legs) Ah! My legs! Now I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair" - Claude Cat. *"No, you're not (kills him)" - Babs Bunny. *"These mice are driving me mad! You must help me!" - Babs Bunny. *"(when Babs is arrested) Well, guys. We had lost a officer some days ago, but we catched the murder who also had killed many people. Thank you, rodents. You have won a reward" - Hector the Bulldog. ''The Verminator'' *"My son will be the leader of the Resistance? Do you realize I'm only 8 year-old, right?" - Dot Warner. *"Not now, in the future!" - Rita. Closing *"Dot, wake up! You're not in danger, you're just dreaming" - Yakko Warner. *"(waking up) Wh... what happened?" - Dot Warner. *"You fainted thanks to Plotz's mansion. You were dreaming those things" - Wakko Warner. *"Oh, it was a weird dream. I dreamed about a robot from the future trying to kill me. And you were there (pointing to Wakko). And you were there too (pointing to Yakko)" - Dot Warner. *"The important thing is it was all a dream, and you're awake now!" - Yakko Warner. Trivia *The previous specials' storytelling format is ditched in this special. This was later followed by the next other two specials. *As a recurring gag, Claude Cat is killed in the three stories (like Groundskeeper Willie in Treehouse of Horror V). *Similar to The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror series, the opening and closing credits feature scary names. Opening *The characters have the following costumes: **Bugs and Lola are dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone, respectively. ***Concidentally, Bugs' voice actor Jeff Bergman is also the current voice for Fred Flintstone. **Daffy and Tina are dressed as George and Jane Jetson, respectively. ***Concidentally, Daffy and Tina's voice actors Jeff Bergman and Grey DeLisle are also the current voice actors for George and Jane Jetson, respectively. **Porky and Petunia are dressed as Jonny Quest and Hadji, respectively. **Buster and Babs are dressed as Collin the Speedy Boy and Stacie the Speedy Girl, respectively. **The Warners are dressed as Sonic the Hedgehog (Yakko), Knuckles the Echidna (Wakko) and Miles "Tails" Prower (Dot). ***Coincidentally, Yakko and Wakko's voice actors Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell are also the voice actors for Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna in The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, respectively. **With the exception of the last case, all of them are Warner Bros. characters. *One of Daffy's quotes is one of Charlie Brown's quotes from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. ''The Case of the Importants' Ripper'' *This segment serves as a sequel to Porky Holmes and Petunia Watson, being the second one, the first was We're on the Case. *The suspect and the industrialist are portrayed as females rather than males. *The scene where Pepé Le Pew is arrested by Scotland Yard is a reference to the rivalry between the United Kingdom and France. ''Of Men, Rabbits and Mice'' *Zany Wilkes was originally to be played by Elmyra Duff, but after Tress MacNeille entered the recording boot with an impression of Kathy Bates (who played Annie Wilkes in the film adaptation), the character was changed to Babs Bunny. *Paul Sheldon's publishing agent Marcia Sindell is a male in this version (as Mark Sindell). ''The Verminator'' *Kyle Reese is separated into two characters in this version: Penny Reese (played by Rita) and Sherman Reese (played by Runt). **Their names may be a reference to Sherman from the segments from and Penny Peterson from its . *In order to retain the union between the Warner Siblings, two fictional brothers to Dot Connor (played by Dot Warner) were created. *There's no hints of romance between Dot Connor (since she's played by Dot Warner) and Sherman Reese (since he's played by Runt) in this version. *Due to being from different species, Rita and Runt's characters present themselves as "no relation". Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes Category:Halloween Specials